


Long Distance Sister

by marchioness_king



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, They're both trying, it's mentioned - Freeform, other members of the batfamily are also mentioned, well there's sorta comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchioness_king/pseuds/marchioness_king
Summary: Tim is in Gotham, and Cass is in Hong Kong. Still, when he calls, she picks up.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Long Distance Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt featuring the dialogue, "Do you think they could have loved me?"
> 
> Prompt list here (this one was 37): https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/625080624826466304/writing-prompts  
> Tumblr post here: https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/625104465787224064/37-with-cass

Cass didn’t sleep very deeply, even with the thick curtains drawn and the room as quiet as it could possibly be. When her phone sounded a single tone, three seconds long, she didn’t jolt so much as just open her eyes, taking a second to listen and collect herself. When she determined her phone ringing was the only irregular thing, she threw her arm over the edge of the mattress, reaching out until her fingers touched the cord and she dragged it closer to her.

She answered without looking, and why would she? She knew exactly who it was. There was only one person who’d be calling her, anyways, even if he didn’t help her set up custom ringtones for everyone.

“Tim,” she said, rubbing her eyes. “Hi.”

“Did I wake you up?” he asked, unsure-jittery-nervous. “Sorry, I can call back-”

“No, it’s fine,” she insisted, even though, quickly glancing at her phone, she wasn’t supposed to wake for three hours yet. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , really,” he tried, and there was a shuffle: paper, Cass guessed. “I just- I don’t know. I went to the Cave today. It was just so fucking _normal_ , I guess.” _Except me_ , he didn’t say.

She hummed as she rolled over and stood, stepping over a pile of discarded clothes and pulling the curtain aside, blinking at the sudden light.

“Steph was there,” he added, and she stopped. “I didn’t talk to her, but- She was talking to Damian, I guess. You know. Batgirl and Robin, or whatever.”

She did know. “She was okay?” she asked.

“I think,” he replied. “You’ve always been better at telling these things.”

“You’re not as bad as you think,” she countered. “Did you see Dad?”

There was a pause. “He was still out,” he finally told her. “I haven’t really been talking to any of them, really. Well, I guess I’ve talked to Jason, a few times.”

“Jason,” she echoed. “Red Hood?”

“He’s not as murdery anymore,” Tim insisted. “We bond, I guess. He isn’t half bad anymore.”

Cass was about to protest, but she stopped. Instead, she said, “You’re careful?”

“Of course,” Tim replied. “Always. Besides, even if he tries anything, Dick’s been hovering lately. At a distance. Not sure what to do if Damian’s murderous again, though.” Before she could demand whether or not he was in danger from the youngest, he added, “He’s been leaving me alone lately, so that’s nice.”

“Good,” she said. “Your family shouldn’t hurt.”

“Our family,” he corrected. “Cass. We’re yours too.”

“Legally,” she agreed. Before he could argue, she said, “I just… don’t know them.”

“There’s time to change that,” he pointed out. “They’re not the same, but neither are we, really.”

She thought of Babs, whom she’d left, and Dad and Steph, whom she’d lost, and then Dick and Jason and Damian, whom she’d never really had. “Do you think they could have loved me?” she asked. “If everyone had stayed?”

“Of course,” Tim said, instantly. “C’mon, Cass. You’re too awesome. They won’t stand a chance.”

 _But they didn’t love me enough to stay_ , she thought, but that wasn’t fair, because Tim was her brother, and she loved him, but here she was: half the world away.

“I miss you,” she admitted.

“I miss you too,” he echoed, immediately. “You know there’s always room for you on my couch.”

“I know,” she answered, and she did.

“Anyways,” Tim said, and there were the papers again. “Enough about that. How’s your city?”

 _Lonely_ , she didn’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is set some time after Bruce returns from the timestream. It is my personal headcanon (since I don't necessarily keep up with DC canon) that Cass left Gotham when Bruce was presumed dead. After he returned, she settled in Hong Kong. Both she and Tim found their places in Gotham filled: Steph being Batgirl in Cass' absence, and Tim being fired from Robin in favor of Damian. I wanted to explore this as well as what I perceive to be a disconnect between comics canon!Cass and Dick, Jason, and Damian.
> 
> Also, it's not necessarily relevant, but although this is very much set in the preN52, Duke Thomas does exist. He just hasn't entered the batfamily at this point in the timeline.


End file.
